


Septiplier Smut: First Time

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Smut, clothed getting off, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: An innocent massage turns into something a bit more devious.





	Septiplier Smut: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy whatever this madness is!

Mark collapsed face down on the couch with a heavy sigh, sprawled across Jack's legs.

"You okay?"

"I'm tired and everything hurts." Mark groaned. He was completely limp for a moment before he brought a hand up to rub at his neck. And now Jack’s crush was literally laying on him. And there was definitely no thought process between that action and the next.

"Here, let me help." Jack heard himself say. He squirmed out from under Mark and knelt next to the couch, sliding Mark's shirt up. He watched carefully for any indication he'd crossed a line, and started rubbing at Mark's lower back. What. Wait, was he seriously going to give his crush a massage? That was so gay!

The red head let out a moan, too tired to give a flying fuck if Jack found it weird. It felt good, and he wanted to vocalize his thanks.

Well too late to turn back now, so Jack dug his thumbs in again, getting all the right spots. Mark slowly melted into the couch under him.

"That feels amazing." The American mumbled, letting out another soft moan and making Jack blush. He didn't really give massages that often, so he was glad to receive some positive feedback.

"Thanks.” Jack mumbled, shifting awkwardly. He was starting to get turned on by the way Mark was reacting to the massage and dear god he couldn't be hard right now. Luckily, Mark was face down and wouldn't be able to tell unless he rolled over.

"You can press a little harder. You won't hurt me." Mark assured him, voice muffled by the cushions. Jack nodded and went back to rubbing, applying more pressure. This time Mark was silent, and Jack's cock started to settle down... Until he moved up a bit, rubbing just under Mark's shoulder blades.

"Oh, right there." Mark moaned, bringing Jack's dick right back to attention. Seriously!?! He cursed himself, but ignored it, pressing a bit harder and drawing another moan from his friend.

"How are you so good at this?" The American mumbled, blissed out.

"Natural talent I guess." Jack laughed nervously. His hard on was only getting worse, aching for contact. What was his life right now? Well it wasn't going away, so he had to do something. Jack shifted a bit so he could grind against his heel, deciding this was the best course of action. He wasn't proud of it but he was kind of panicking and couldn't think of anything else. He just hoped he could come quietly and then go clean up before Mark noticed.

The Irishman pressed his thumbs into Mark's shoulders, rutting against his heel and biting back a moan.

"Feel good?" Mark asked. Jack looked up and realized Mark had turned his head to the side, watching Jack. Oh shit. He blushed a deep red color, trying to stammer out an excuse.

"It's okay." Mark told him. "I don't mind." He rolled over and Jack took in the bulge in his jeans. It was moments like this when he wished he could say '?' out loud, because he had no idea what was going on. Was Mark as turned on as he was?

"I don't-. We..." Jack blushed, stumbling over his words.

"I don't mind." Mark sat up and pulled Jack into his lap. "Is this okay?"

He nodded, blushing, but he didn't want to have sex with Mark. Well, not right now anyway. It was too much too fast, but he didn't know how to say it. He could barely string a sentence together, let alone express a legitimate concern.

"Don't worry. I just want to help you." Mark assured him. "Relax."

Jack nodded, letting his head drop to Mark's shoulder.

"There you go. Just like that." Mark pulled Jack's hips down against his, drawing a moan from the Irishman. Holy shit. Was this actually happening?

"Just let go." Mark pressed a kiss to his jaw before sucking lightly. Jack gasped and pressed his hips into Mark's, blushing. Was that going too far?

"It's okay. Go ahead."

Jack rolled his hips into Mark's again, drawing a moan from him. Sweet Jesus that was hot.

Mark bucked his hips up into Jack's, encouraging the Irishman to move. He gasped at the new friction and ground his aching member into Mark's. Wow, that felt /really/ good. Mark parted his lips a bit more, dragging his teeth over Jack's neck. It sent shivers through his whole body.

"D-Do that again." Jack gasped. Mark obeyed, nipping at his skin and making him moan. He reached down and unbuttoned the Irishman's trousers, pulling them open and relieving some of the tightness. Mark opened his jeans too, reaching to pull Jack's boxers down. He caught Mark's wrist, not ready for that.

"Okay. It's okay." Mark assured him. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He tipped his head back to kiss Jack. The Irishman allowed that, parting his lips for Mark's tongue. And Jack was making out with Mark. He had not been prepared for this particular turn of events.

Jack pulled away and tugged at Mark's hair instead, pulling his head back to attack his neck. He seemed to like having his hair tugged, bucking his hips up into Jack's.

"Mark!" The Irishman gasped, wanting more, a faster pace. He started rutting against Mark who let out a moan at the friction and bucked his hips up again.

Mark was clearly losing himself under Jack, which may just be the hottest thing Jack will ever witness. He picked up the pace, groaning at the amazing feelings Mark was giving him. How did it feel so /good/?

"Getting close." Mark warned, but Jack didn't slow down. He was close too. Mark captured his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip. Jack moaned into his mouth and picked up the pace, rutting faster as he tugged Mark’s hair.

"More." He gasped, and his partner bit down harder, bucking his hips up to create more friction, more pressure. Jack gasped but his movements lost coordination as he got closer and closer to the edge. He was all but clinging to Mark, clawing at his shoulders.

"Mark." Jack moaned, losing the pace he'd set. The American took over for him, grabbing a hold of Jack's hips and pulling them against his own. Each thrust forward unleashed a new burst of pleasure, making Jack's head spin as he tried to hold on.

"Go ahead, it's okay." Mark assured him. Jack didn't want to come before Mark, but he didn't really have a choice right now. He rut forward again and came, movements picking up speed as he did. His vision whited out as pleasure washed over him. 

Mark thrust up a bit faster, taking the new pace and tipping over the edge too. Holy shit that felt good, numbing his mind as pleasure overwhelmed him. It was better than anything either had ever done to himself.

Mark and Jack rode out their highs together. They were now panting, still sitting on the couch fully clothed.

"You can go clean up if you want. Your bag is upstairs so you can change." Mark told him finally. Jack nodded and climbed out of Mark's lap, heading up. The American went back to his bedroom so he could clean up too. Wow. That had been an interesting chain of events, but he hoped they could do it again soon. Maybe next time with a little less clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
